


A Rose By Any Other Name

by crystalline_swelter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Background Relationships, Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders - Freeform, Deceit Sanders Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Deceit Sanders, Intrulogical, Kinda, Logic | Logan Sanders/Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Remus is here too but character tags are impossible to create on my shitty mobile version, Roceit - Freeform, Roses, Self-Hatred, Smitten Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, moxiety - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalline_swelter/pseuds/crystalline_swelter
Summary: Roceit is underappreciated so I'm here with a drabble to fix that.





	A Rose By Any Other Name

Deceit didn't know who kept leaving them on his doormat, at least at first. He had had to wash out the yellow mat more times than he could count because of the stains they left, but appreciated them all the same.  
Remus had asked where they had come from (Deceit never threw them out, he instead placed them in colorful jars or vases, and he had to admit, they did brighten up his room a lot) but he always responded that he didn't know, but it would take less smarts than half an ants brain to figure it out.

  
He doubted it was Virgil. The Side hated him more than life itself, it didn't seem in character for him to leave roses in front of Deceit's door every night.

Logan didn't seem like the romantic type either, and neither did Remus (the latter pertaining to more...NSFW forms of attraction and the former seemingly having no attraction at all), but Deceit did notice how Logan looked at Roman's chaotic brother with a hint of something in his eyes, and inputted more to conversations when the stinky Side popped up to give his gorey two cents on a subject. But maybe that was just Deceit projecting about his lack of a romantic partner (but who would like him anyway?), or maybe Patton was wearing off on him about shipping and cute couples or whatever he said about Ruby and Sapphire.  


Speaking of which, Patton was seriously considered as the rose-placer for a while. I mean, it seemed pretty in character and he was overly loving and joyous, but then Virgil announced he and the Moral Side's relationship and that idea immediately fell through. Deceit had to admit they were quite adorable anyhow, despite Virgil's obvious distaste of him (and who could blame him?).

And so that left Roman, Remus's twin, the charming and handsome version of Creativity Deceit crushed on for so long. The Side sure was romantic, and every time he flirted with Deceit the latter got so flustered he had to sink down and squeal in his room for an hour.  
But he had always thought the romantic Side was merely joking or playing around with him, never thought his feelings might be reciprocated. But it was fun to imagine. Besides, it's not like he had anything to lose.  
Roman flirts with everyone, he told himself, but that wasn't true. He never complimented Patton's eyes, or offered to take Virgil out for dinner. He never winked at Logan, a small amount of blush coating his cheeks.  


Deceit had finally accepted that Roman might actually like him for real a while ago, and that's when he started avoiding him. Why would Roman, perfect, beautiful Roman like him? He was ugly, his scales marred his face and his eye ruined it all. He scared the other Sides, and even if they didn't want to admit it, he noticed they jumped when he rose up.  
That's okay though.

I can be the least favorite.

I can come in last.

I can be the scary one.

The fans all seemed to like Remus more than him too.

It's what I deserve.

He didn't even notice the tears sliding down his cheeks when a knock echoed from his door.

  
"H-hold on!" He called, reaching for his hat and standing up shakily.

"Dee?" Roman called, knocking on the door.  


Deceit stopped. He couldn't let Roman see him like this! Hair messed up, tearstains under his eyes, underdressed and he probably didn't smell very good.

"Dee, I've been kind of worried about you," Roman continued. "I haven't seen you in weeks. Are you okay?"

Deceit wondered what he should say. Roman had said he had been worried. He was wondering if the scaled Side was okay.  
I should respond, he thought, tell him I'm alright.  
But he couldn't bring himself too.

"If you want to talk about something, I'm right here," Roman pressed onwards. "I've actually been meaning to talk to you about something,"

Deceit shoved his hat over his hair. He quietly walked up to the door and sat down against it, listening to the other Side.

"I'd prefer it if you came out of there so I can say it to you face to face but," Roman paused.

Deceit's breath hitched in his throat.

"Y-you can stay in there if you want. I know you can hear me. Y'see, I-I left those roses for you."

Deceit slumped down. He knew it. He knew it but why did it hurt when Roman said it?

"I-I love the way you laugh...It's really adorable and I think you should do it more often. I love your personality, it's so...alluring and mysterious and...it makes me want to get to know you more."

  
Deceit sniffed. Lies. He knew it.

"But the thing I love most about you is...your face. I know, it's basically the same as mine, but something about it-be it your beautiful scales or your glimmering eye-it just-entrances me."

Deceit felt a tear well in his eye. Lies, he thought, but were they?

"I-if you didn't get it by now, I-"

He felt it fall.

"Love you."

...

Deceit knew that. He knew that. He just...didn't know what to do about it. He thought of himself as ugly, scary, unwanted, unnecessary, but hearing Roman say it...

He started to change his mind.

* * *

Roman waited eagerly for a response, clutching the rose he held tighter and tighter until he swore he drew blood on the sharp spine of the plant.

  
"Dee?" He asked, the butterflies in his stomach threatening to burst out of him.

The door opened slowly, revealing a disheveled Deceit with only his dress shirt, pants and his signature hat on. He even forgot to put on his gloves, revealing his clawed hands.

"Ro." He croaked, and Roman finally noticed the tearstains and wet shirt of the Side in front of him.

"Dee, are you okay? Have you been crying? Are you hurt? Should I get Patton-" Roman bombarded the Side with questions, worry coursing through his body.

To his surprise, Deceit slumped against him and pulled him into to wet hug.

"I love you too."

Roman stood, shocked, the rose that had seemed so important a few minutes ago left forgotten on the floor. Of all the possible responses to his confession, this was definitely the one he didn't expect.

"Well, I, uh, I'm glad!" He wrapped his arms around the scaled Side, securing him in a tight but reassuring hug.


End file.
